AotM: Stereotypes Series
by King-Mac-11
Summary: Spun off of Chapter 98 of Arcs of the Multiverse, I bring you the anticipated Stereotype Series. Based on SoundSmith's TF2 Stereotype series, a group of our viewers will get to react to these cosmetics and maybe learn a little bit about themselves. Join Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Sun, Neptune, Coco, and Velvet on this... weird little series. Enjoy
1. Hats: Ruby

**King: I said it was coming, and here it is! This took longer than usual because I had to come up with different hats and stereotypes for each of them. That said, I hope to be faster with these in the future. We'll see. Hope you like it.**

**Knox: We're going to get everyone in right?**

**King: I'm hoping to, yes. So, let's do this. I'm putting this here and won't bother with the rest because they'll all be the same. This was inspired by SoundSmith's Team Fortress 2 Stereotype series.**

**/\**

King popped up in during an off time. "Hey! So, remember that stereotype one not too long ago?"

Yang perked up at the implication she was getting, "Yeah! And?"

"Well, I have a special viewing area for anyone that wants to check out the full series."

Yang jumped up and cheered, "Yes! I'm so there!"

"Well, we've got a bit of time. Down the hall and take a right. Have fun~"

Yang charged off, and her team felt rather obligated to join her. The rest of the students decided to see what else the series had to offer. The room was like a smaller version of the main theater.

Yang glanced to the side and found twelve smaller monitors on the wall. She walked over and opened the system, showing a screen of a game called Remnant World 2. "Oh hey! Check this out!" She motioned for her friends to approach. "It think this is the game these stereotypes actually come from." Her cowlick seemed to stand on end for a moment like an exclamation point. "I have an idea~"

Weiss approached with a sigh, "This can't be good."

"There's a screen for each of us. How about we make our own styles for each of the characters. Then, when we watch the series, we can see how accurate they really are."

Sun grinned and took one of the seats at the wall. "I'm in."

Nora hopped onto another, "Yeah~! It sounds fun. Ooh! How about, as a bonus, when they show up in the series, we have to call them out before he talks!"

Yang grinned from ear to ear, "Yes! Let's do that!"

It was hard to deny they were all interested in how close it was. So, they all sat down to set up their loadouts. After around an hour, there's twelve characters after all, they finally finished all their sets and the students took their seats and awaited as the mini-screen started the first video.

**The screen opened to show a Ruby jumping through the air and landing on the rails on the ground. Then, she started to dance down the main line.**

Yang nodded, "Definitely a taunt in the game."

**"****_Okay. So, playing Remnant World 2, I've noticed that certain cosmetics and weapons will attract certain types of people. And this will create stereotypes for each item. So, I decided to catalog them for everyone else. A fun little side project. And one of the most recognizable items are the character's hats. Now, there are multi-class or all class hats in the game, but most of them are slot fillers in this game because each one has better options on certain characters. So, as a result, I'm just going to start with the character-specific hats. I'll be doing this in the following order: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Sun, Neptune, Coco, then Velvet._****"**

Yang grinned around toward her friends, "Remember, if you see it on the screen, you have to call it out."

**"****_Real quick though, I'm not going over every hat in the game, there's too many for that. And stereotypes don't mean everybody. So, if you're stereotype is edgy middle schooler, it doesn't mean you actually are an edgy middle schooler. It just means everybody thinks you're one. So, Ruby's first. Let's get going._****"**

**The scene turned black and the first hat appeared, if you can call it that. It was just Ruby's normal cape with her hood up, [Hooded Ruby].**

Ruby raised her hand slightly, "I picked this one."

Yang chuckled, "Not too surprising."

**"****_This is basically just the stock Ruby with her hood up, but you'd be surprised how this little change effects the stereotypes. This is the old school Ruby hat and is often used by veteran players. Anyone with this over her head is guaranteed to know their shit. So, watch out for that._****"**

Ruby grinned and held a thumbs up to the screen, "Nice! First one's a good one."

Yang shrugged, "Makes sense. If you think about it, we're all these characters so it would make sense to get something like that for our own versions." Yang grinned back to the rest of the group, "The fun ones will be what the rest of us pick up."

**The next hat was a cold weather hood with white fur around the fabric, [Winter Rose].**

Weiss mirrored Ruby's action from earlier, "I picked this one."

Neptune also raised a hand, "Same here."

**"****_This is the Ruby that isn't a Ruby. What do I mean by that? Well, instead of being in the back with their sniper rifle or locking down a chokepoint, this Ruby will be more in your face. Definitely uses the bow, the stock pistol, and a melee before she'll ever touch a sniper rifle._****"**

Yang crossed her arms and huffed a bit, "That's no fun. It doesn't tell us anything."

Blake snickered to herself, "Actually… it kind of does."

Weiss and Neptune turned to the cat faunas confused.

They were eventually answered when Ruby burst into laughter and fell out of her chair, "THEY HAVE NO PATIENCE!"

The faces of both people who picked the hat tinged pink in embarrassment and a hint of annoyed anger. But they kept their complaints down for the moment. It would just prove their point.

**"****_Next hat!_****"**

**The next hat was a hood with several tattered sections around the trim, [Tattered Memories].**

Sun raised a hand, "Mine!"

**"****_This one changes depending on where you see her. If you see her in a public, casual match they're likely to not be taking anything seriously. You could jump on their heads, called them a spy, whatever, and they'll just remain chill._****"**

Sun grinned and leaned back in his chair, "Nice~" He reached out for a high five from Neptune, but the blue haired teammate was still getting over his own description. Though, after a moment, he sighed and reciprocated.

**"****_Find them in a competitive match, though, and they will stomp you. They will go goddamn Super Saiyan and kick your shit in if you're not careful. But, if you do beat them in comp, they're not mad, won't yell at you or their team, they'll just go back to a pub match and have fun._****"**

Yang sighed with a certain sense of defeat, "Dang it. That was my second pick."

Blake turned to her partner as she spoke, "To be fair, you're more the competitive type. Remember, this is for the stereotypes in the game."

Yang paused a minute before nodding, "You're right. Good point."

**The next one showed Ruby with her red tips being recolored to a metallic silver color, [Silver Tips].**

Blake lifted her hand slightly, "I picked this one."

Yang chuckled a little at the sight, "It loos like she literally dipped her hair in silver."

**"****_Silver Tipped Ruby's are more of the background types._****"**

Yang nodded, "So far so accurate."

**"****_You rarely see them in the game, only making themselves known in the kill feed. Now, this can run the gambit of all skill levels. They can be an awful sniper or the goddamned Terminator, but you'll never see them in the middle of the battle._****"**

Blake accepted the answer. She had better than average eyesight and can better track enemy positions, but she would never consider picking up a sniper rifle. The kick on those weapons was a little more than she can handle. To her, it was a wonder that Ruby could use that same kick as a weapon on top of her actual weapon.

**The next hat was a hood with gold accenting along the trim of the fabric, [Formal Hood].**

Nora jumped in her seat, "Ooh! Ooh! That's mine!"

** "****_Okay, with Ruby, you're going to notice that a lot of the hats are just her capes with the hood up. Anyway, this is usually a slot filler since the capes are more versatile being both a hat when the hood is up and a misc version with it down._****"**

Nora's mood sunk hearing that, "Aw! That's no fun! Why couldn't I get something fun like the others?!"

Ren raised an eyebrow, "What does it mean by misc?"

Yang had her arms crossed and tapped one arm in thought. "If I had to guess, it just means miscellaneous. The outfits from the big screen might have all been miscs."

"Makes as much sense as the idea of us all being fictional."

**"****_Sadly, that's about it. The stereotype is more effected by the miscs its paired with. And, it's a nice hat, but there are better options for something formal. Like say…_****"**

**The next was a small crown resting on Ruby's head, slightly tilted to the side. The exterior was adorned with roses made from red gemstones, [Queen of Roses].**

Yang chuckled, "I kind of figured Nora would pick that with her whole 'queen of the castle' thing."

Nora jumped up in indignation, "That's exactly why I couldn't pick it! THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!"

Jaune looked around for a moment before raising a hand slightly, "Um… I actually picked this-…"

Nora jumped up pointing an accusatory finger, "TRAITOR!"

**"****_This is usually a pretty chill hat, but it's also the guy that's going to do their best to win. I mean… you see this pretty often so there isn't any one stereotype because of it. Usually, it's picked up by new players and they tend to stick with it for a long time. If they're not the best, give them some time, maybe some pointers, and they'll get better. Overall, though, I like it. It's a cute hat that fits with Ruby's other cosmetics well._****"**

Everyone had a wholesome grin hearing that. In a way, it fit Jaune pretty well. He wasn't the best fighter, but he was improving thanks to Pyrrha's help. Actually, this got a few of them thinking. Jaune's improvement was rather fast. At first they thought he was just rusty or holding back, but now that they knew the truth, it was staggering to see his improvement. He accomplished in one year what took most of the students at least eight. Food for thought, they supposed.

**The next hat to appear on screen had her hair tied back into a short ponytail, her usual black hair being flipped to being white, [Silver Rose].**

Pyrrha's hand rose up slightly, "I selected this one, actually."

**"****_Silver Rose was released in the Sword and Sorcery update, and I really want to go through that with an item lore and reference video like I did with the Highland Hellzone update. I have a problem, okay…_****"**

Pyrrha's head tilted to the side just a bit, "It's a reference?"

Yang shrugged, "Wouldn't surprise me. Though, I'm kind of interested what they are."

**"****_Anyway, back to what you're here for. Silver Roses are the friendly types in a game, but not a Friendly. Like, they'll still try to win, but you'll never hear them rage or yell. If you need, they may even teach you their tricks. But don't think you can use those tips on them. They taught you everything _****you****_ know, not everything they know. Good teacher, great teammate, scary opponent_****."**

Yang chuckled, "Ain't that the truth."

Everyone nodded, remembering Pyrrha's systematic dismantling of team CRDL.

**The next hat appeared as a net-covered hood with a bandana over her face, [Trapper].**

Ren raised a hand slightly, "I chose this one."

**"****_Trapper Rubys are the quintessential hunters. Patient, quiet, deadly. There's just one issue, they can't aim their sniper rifle to save their lives. Not that you'll be able to see them firing at you, but at least you'll know you're safe at range._****"**

Ren just shrugged. He had never bothered to train in ranged combat. It's partially why his weapons were submachine guns instead of something more accurate.

**The next hat was a net covered, two color red and black cloth piece that fit over her head like a helmet with a piece draped over the top of her nose as well, [Lucky Jinx].**

Yang raised her hand, "Alright. I picked this one. I liked the look and the name."

**Knox put on a mocking voice, "Is that a JoJo reference…?" He returned to his normal voice, sounding a little exasperated, "****_Yes. We get it. Someone in the development team was a JoJo fan. Spoiler alert, there's going to be more of these, but right now, we have a hat stereotype to explain._****"**

** "****_So, the Lucky Jinx… Well, you'll obviously get JoJo fans flocking to this one._****"**

Yang groaned, "Okay, seriously, what the heck is a JoJo?"

Jaune shrugged, "A show? Movie, maybe?"

**"****_If you're not a JoJo fan, you likely picked it because you like the look or think the name is funny._****"**

Yang snickered, "Guilty as charged."

**"****_There really isn't much to it, really… Next hat!_****"**

**The next hat was a military dress hat, often seen worn during ceremonies, with a cookie pin placed in the center of the hat, [Sargent Sweet Tooth].**

Yang tried to stifle her laughter but found it rather difficult.

Coco waved her hand slightly, "I decided to pick this one."

**"****_Sargant Sweet Tooth Rubys are more the cosmetic types. They can be any skill level or even just picking up Ruby, but she won't be caught DEAD with clashing cosmetics!_****"**

Coco grinned and raised a fist, "Amen, baby~!"

**"****_Sgt. Rubys are actually pretty rare, because they might swap things around if they find better cosmetics. But, if you see this, it usually means they found this cosmetic to be worthy of their time._****"**

**The next hat appeared soon after, showing Ruby with a pair of wolf ears sticking out from her hair. It was clear these were the traits of a faunas and not a fake accessory, [Little Red Wolf].**

Blake blinked in surprise, as did many of the group, "That… What on Remnant?"

Yang just shrugged, "I mean, it's a video game. Cosmetics aren't usually canon anyway. It gives designers the freedom to make stuff like that."

Blake nodded, "I get that. Just… Not what I was expecting…" But, then again… Ruby could almost remind Blake of a puppy at times…

Velvet let out a n embarrassed cough. "I… um… I picked this one."

**"****_This one came out in the Menagerie update, giving all of our human types a faunas makeover and all the faunas the human treatment. Sorry, I'm getting off topic again. Back to the 'hat.' Little Red Rubys aren't the most outgoing types. They rarely speak in comms, but they're still good team players. That said, there are plenty of hats that do the same thing. So… what puts this one ahead of the others? I mean… Come on. It's adorable~! She's like a little puppy~_****"**

Yang started to chuckle at her sister's semi-embarrassed expression.

Velvet had a similar face as Ruby, but for a different reason. Less about acting like an excitable puppy and more about picking the hat because she thought it was cute.

**The scene returned to the Ruby dancing down the rails.**

** "****_And that's all I'm covering today. Again, there's too many hats to cover all of them, and a few have similar stereotypes, so I arbitrarily picked the one I liked more. Anyway, next one is Weiss Schnee. So, look forward to that. And… I need to come up with an outro…_****"**

**The episode ended with a calming cello playing in the background.**

Yang wiped away a tear, laughing a little, "That was awesome~"

Nora jumped up in her seat, "I want to see the next one!"

It was nice for them to just take some time away and enjoy the moment. No craziness, no psycho versions, just a fun video with friends.


	2. Hats: Weiss

**King: Stereotypes!**

**Knox: Already? That's fun.**

**King: Naturally. Now, we ready?**

**Knox: It's Weiss's turn, right?**

**King: Yep. Oh! And side note, all the chapters are the same inspiration, so check chapter 1 if you need it.**

**/\**

Yang grinned around to the group, "That was kind of neat."

Ruby nodded, "Weiss is next right?" She waited, but it didn't play. "Is something wrong?"

Jaune found a small remote to the side. "I guess we get to control this one."

Blake tapped her chair, "Might as well get it started now."

**The next video opened to show Weiss waltzing down the same rails that Ruby had last time.**

Yang's head tilted slightly, "I guess the taunt is different for each person."

**Knox's voice followed soon after, "****_So… Weiss… One of the most difficult characters to master in the game. Two thirds of your weapons use six Dust ammo types and you can only fill the one you have equipped… I have serious respect for anyone that can master her._****"**

Weiss thought it over and found that to be acceptable. She felt a certain pride that her character required more skill to use correctly. And it made sense given her fighting style.

**"****_The only problem is the majority of Weiss mains are insufferably smug assholes._****"**

This broke Weiss's pride for a moment and caused Yang to bust out laughing.

**"****_Seriously. Something about Weiss just attracts the most toxic group of stereotypes. You'd think it would be Ruby, being the sniper and she has a few, but the entire cast has nothing on Weiss. But this is about the hats, not the character. Just… assume there's a side stereotype of smugness unless I say otherwise. So, let's get started._****"**

**The first Weiss hat appeared, showing her usual style, but with her hair tie / tiara being in the shape of a snowflake, [Snow Crown].**

Ruby raised her hand, "I picked this one!"

** "****_You couldn't afford the Icy Spire and got this instead. That's it._****"**

"That's it?!" Ruby burst out, half expecting something, anything. But instead, she got nothing.

**"****_Speaking of._****"**

**The next hat was similar to the last one, being something to hold her ponytail, but was instead an item resembling a blue icicle, [Icy Spire].**

Ruby smacked her hand against her chair, "_That's_ what's better than the one I picked?!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Oh calm down. I picked this one, by the way."

**"****_This is the oldest cosmetic Weiss ever got, so you get the veteran players using this. But, people also figured out that this was the veteran hat, and you get some people trying to take advantage of that. Make people think they're better than they really are._****"**

Yang laughed a bit, "So, Weiss, what do you think? You trying to fool us?"

Weiss shook her head, "For one thing, I would be one of the veteran players."

Yang's smile faded for a moment, but she was still happy, "I mean… you're not wrong."

**The next hat to appear was a hair-based set, the tiara removed and her hair down, [Fallen Snow].**

Yang, raised her hand, "Mine!"

**"****_Fallen Snow Weiss is… an odd one. You'd think by the look that they were the lazy, I'm just going to sit back and let you guys take care of it, kind of player. And, they can be. But they're…_****" He seemed to taper off. "****_Oh, who am I kidding. No holds barred! Fallen Snow Weiss mains are the worst at their jobs. They're easy kills and will usually rush you down predictable lines._****"**

Now it was Weiss's turn to chuckle at the offended look on her teammate's face.

Yang's eyes blinked to red for a moment, "What?! Seriously?"

Blake shrugged, "It's not that surprising when you think about it. I'd say it fits."

"Hey!"

Weiss calmed herself down again, a grin still on her face, "Oh, calm down Yang. It's a stupid video. We've seen much worse."

Yang's anger seemed to snap to confusion, then again to acceptance, in the span of about a second. "I mean… you're not _wrong_…"

**The next hat was the standard Atlassian military cap, [Winter's Footsteps].**

Coco raised her hand slightly, "This one's mine. Something to match the last one, you know?"

**"****_Okay, and now we have our first tryhard hat. Now, that's not always a bad thing, it just means they'll try their hardest to win. I don't mean the good kind for this hat though. This is the loud, quick to rage type. You fuck up, you _****will****_ be hearing about it._****"**

Coco took it a bit better than Yang did. A bit. Hers was a silent anger and a pissed glare.

**The hats swapped, now showing Weiss with her ponytail cut off and her hair in a pixie cut, [Fairy Princess].**

Nora's hand shot up, "Mine!"

**"****_This is the Weiss that doesn't take the game too seriously. No smugness, no crazy superiority complex. This is the Weiss that would be the default on any other character in the game._****"**

This got a laugh out of Blake, "Nora? The default? That's a scary thought."

**"****_But, that's about it, and that's kind of sad when you think about it. I mean… Weiss is supposed to be this poised, cool, graceful character. But the people that play her are usually the opposite. It's so bad that THIS has to be a stereotype… I don't know. Maybe Weiss and Ruby have like a Yin and Yang thing._****"**

Yang's eyebrow raised, "A what thing?"

Knox popped in for explanations, "Yin and Yang." He spun his body around until it reformed as a ball half white and half black. The two halves seemed to flow into one another in a cycle, with small cores of each other within the two.

"That… looks disturbingly similar to a King Taijitu…" Ren's eyes narrowed.

"Technically, that's what the symbol is called. Taijitu. The principle is that of equal and opposite forces set in balance with one another. One is the Yin, the black half, representing the dark, passive, the cold, the feminine, and so on. The other half in white is the Yang, bright, active, heat, masculine, and so on."

This got a few snickers from those who know a certain pun-loving brawler.

"The point is that the two are always in flow with one another, but also within each other. That's why Yin has a bit of white and Yang has a bit of black."

**"****_It's like… Ruby has all the good stereotypes, and Weiss ended up with all the bad ones. It sucks and I still don't get why. Now, does that mean that all of the stereotypes are good or bad? No. In fact, I was made aware of some I missed in the Ruby episode. And I'll probably do it again. So, I'm going to do a cleanup episode at the end of this to go over a few more. But back to Weiss._****"**

**The next hat showed Weiss with her ponytail retied on the back of her head in a French braid, [Neige Blanche].**

Blake and Jaune raised their hands at the same time, causing them both to glance toward one another. After everything so far, they were at least happy they wouldn't be alone for this one.

**"****_This Weiss is one of the few without the underlying smugness of the rest of the Weiss mains._****"**

Jaune and Blake let out relieved sighs.

**"****_But that doesn't mean they get away from it. They usually have to defend themselves from accusations of being a smug Weiss main, but they really aren't._****"**

Jaune chuckled a bit, "I guess that's not too bad."

**The hats swapped to show Weiss with a standard ponytail down her back, tied into place with a long red ribbon that hung down with her hair, [Rote Blume].**

Ren, Sun, and Neptune all indicated this was there selection.

**"****_A Blume Weiss is pretty rare…_****"**

Yang laughed a bit, "Yeah. _Rare._ And it got a quarter of us."

**"****_… _****_You'll often see them in casual servers, rarely playing competitively. They hardly talk in the chats and just do their own things. They're not what you'd call team players, but at least they keep their issues to themselves. When they have to speak up, you know shit's gone fan-ward._****"**

Ren shrugged, "Sometimes it's best to be succinct and straightforward."

Sun chuckled, "Nah! I'd totally be in the chats. Total team player!"

Neptune grinned with a side glance toward his team leader, "Says the leader that left us back in Mistral."

Sun turned to Neptune with a slight glare, but all he got was more laughter.

**The next hat had Weiss with her ponytail cut shorter and dipped in an icy blue on the tips of her hair, [Frosted Tips].**

Velvet raised her hand slightly, "This one was mine."

Yang snickered a bit, "That's a pretty _punny_ name~"

Weiss sighed and shook her head, "Yang… Please."

Yang just laughed a little harder.

**"****_Frosted Tips are usually seen on what I like to call, the Bipolar Schnee. One minute they're happy, kind of quiet, just having some fun. The next, they're pissed, loud, and you _****will****_ be hearing about your fuck ups._****"**

Coco started to laugh a bit, but Velvet used her eyes to plead for her not to. So, she relented… for now.

**"****_Granted, there's usually a catalyst for it. Usually they end up getting focused and killed a bunch or someone on their team is fucking up so bad it gets everyone murdered. So, on one hand, you can't necessarily blame them. But at the same time, you really don't care._****"**

Pyrrha took a breath, preparing herself for what was likely to come.

**The next hat showed Weiss in a spartan helmet with what looked like white horsehair from the top and down the back of the helmet, [Singing Spartan].**

Yang snickered a bit, "That your pick, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha shook her head slightly, "No. I didn't."

Yang's grin fell off to one of confusion, then understanding. "Alright. I just figured after we all got picked last time that there was some weird connection between our stuff and the videos. Guess we were just lucky."

**"****_Singing Spartan Weiss is notorious for being the most vocal try hard player and you will never hear the end of it. If you aren't preforming to her standards, you _****will****_ hear about it in chat, and often. Your Ruby misses too many shots? Calls a kick vote. Your Jaune or Velvet aren't healing her 24 fucking 7? Kick vote. She gets fragged by a rocket from across the map? You guessed it! Kick vote!_****"**

**Text appeared on a black screen for a moment reading:**

**[Seriously, fuck you if you do this. We're all just trying to have fun. Don't be a dick, people.]**

Nora chuckled, "Good thing none of us picked that one."

**The next hat showed Weiss with a flattened hair style. Her bangs were cut parallel over her forehead and the rest of her hair framed her face, [Passione].**

Pyrrha finally raised her hand, "This was the one I selected."

Yang snickered, "That's an interesting look for you Weiss."

Weiss just rolled her eyes.

Yang took a breath before smirking, "Guess we all still showed up though."

**Return of the mocking voice, "Is that a JoJo…"**

** "****_Yes. It is. I said get used to them._****"**

Nora's head tilted slightly, "So it's from the same show as the one Yang picked last time?"

"Looks that way." Blake tapped her heel against the ground.

**"****_Now, for stereotypes. You'll usually find the team leader types gravitating toward this hat, very often a the tryhard-y types. But I actually mean that in a good way this time. This is the person that does her best to win. Nothing wrong with that. That said, there's an old saying that even the Buddha will lose his patience. Don't tempt it with this Weiss. You _****will ****_be rolled._****"**

Ren raised an eyebrow, "What's a Buddha?"

Knox popped in again, "A figure known for spiritual enlightenment. Well… figures? I'm not an expert in the subject. The point is, a Buddha is a good person, patient, and someone who focuses on enlightenment of mind and spirit. I think… Again, not an expert."

**"****_Point is, play fair and don't be a dick and you'll be fine._****"**

**The next hat showed a small crown with three crystal spires, [Ice Queen].**

Weiss groaned, her head in her hands, "Why? Why does _everybody_ call me that?!"

**"****_Okay, unlike the spire, these spikes aren't ice._****"**

**An arrow appears pointing to the crystals on top.**

** "****_They're actually Dust, so you can paint them in different colors. This will usually mean that the stereotypes change based on the color chosen. So, let's go over them. First is the white or light blue. These are the default colors and therefore the default Weiss. Smug attitude and all._****"**

**The crystals on the crown faded to pink, green, and orange.**

** "****_Pink, green, or orange are the casual Weiss. They don't play the character too often but they'll dabble with it now and then._****"**

**The crystals turned red and black.**

** "****_Red and Black… Well…_****"**

**The screen tinted red and started to shake as edgy music played in the background.**

Yang sputtered before laughing her ass off. "What the hell?!"

**The screen returned to normal.**

** "****_Yeah. Our first real 'edgy' hat. I mean, kind of. That joke is going to come up pretty often…_** **_And I think that's about it._****"**

**The dancing Weiss returned to the screen.**

** "****_That's all of the Weiss hats for this round. Blake is next. And again, I'll have a clean up at the end for any hats I missed. Keep that in mind. Anyway, play us out cello._****"**

**The screen cut to black with a calming cello playing out.**

Yang laughed off the episode. "That was awesome~"

"I thought you didn't like your stereotype." Ruby shuffled in her chair to get more comfortable.

"It's not great, but it's just a dumb video. We're not even real in that world. Besides, I still got a good laugh. I'll take it."


	3. Hats: Blake

**King: Number three, up!**

**Knox: Hey... can I ask you something?**

**King: Sure.**

**Knox: So... Do I have to wait until the weapons to open this or...**

**King: It's technically your story. Go nuts.**

**Knox: Cool! I wanted to open this one up like SoundSmith had later on. I think it's more interesting. So... Audience participation! If you have a design/stereotype for a hat you can send them in. And, if you see yourself as someone playing a game like this for an audience or semi-professionally like SoundSmith, then you can send a description of a character's voice to go with it and you might get featured in the story.**

**King: Should be interesting to see what happens next.**

**/\**

Blake took a breath to steel herself for what was to come. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

**The episode opened to Blake dancing down the rail line like the others had.**

** "****_Alright! Blake. The stab happy sneak attacker. There's the usual stereotype that Blake mains are the overly edgy or emo types. Kind of like Blake._****"**

Blake's face turned red in embarrassed anger.

**"****_And she's got no shortage of stereotypes. Let's get started._****"**

**The first hat to appear showed Blake without her bow, showing her ears, [Revealed].**

Sun raised his hand, "That's the one I picked."

Blake turned to Sun with a raised brow.

"What? I always said you look better without the bow."

Blake thought back before smiling softly, "Yeah… You did."

**"****_So, usually, the hats that aren't hats but just remove the default head gear are the marks of a really good player. So, if you see this Blake, watch out._****"**

Sun grinned, "Nice!"

**The next hat was a hood draped over her head, [Shroud].**

Yang turned to the group, "Anyone pick this one?" No hands rose or claimed the hat.

** "****_Okay, so… I _****could********_do the screen turns red and shaky as I blast Lincoln Park in your ears, but if I did that for every edgy hat in Blake's kit, it would be the only joke. So, I'm not going to do that this time. So, like with the Weiss episode, just assume it's there unless I say otherwise._****"**

** "****_Anyway, this hat gets two types of people. First are the people that wear it with the Masked Memory. And then you have the people who vehemently tell you that they don't wear it with the Masked Memory. And yeah, we get it. We can see your hats. You don't need to remind us every second._****"**

Ruby snickered at the description.

**The next hat showed Blake with a set of piercing resembling her mother's, [Family Pride].**

Blake's hand rose, "I selected this one."

**"****_The Family Pride is one of the cosmetics that just kind of blends in, so it's used as a slot filler. That's it really._****"**

Blake let out a relieved sigh.

**The hat following it was a futuristic red visor over her eyes with a black cloth over her head and reaching her shoulders behind her, [Shadow Vison].**

Ruby's hand shot up, "I picked this one!"

**"****_Shadow vison Blakes come in one of two forms. The first are the types that seem to forget that they have a gun. They'll try to trick or back stab you all the time. If they fuck it up and you start to focus them, instead of backing up and firing at you with their CLASS'S PRIMARY WEAPON DESIGNED FOR ESCAPES, they'll try to bait you into a trick stab or something. This usually gets them killed._****"**

Yang started to laugh at Ruby's stereotype.

**"****_And on the other hand you have the exact opposite. They will never use their knife and stick to their SMG, even though it has terrible accuracy at range. Even when they're right behind you and can backstab you and be done with it. But they never do. I don't know._****"**

Ruby groaned that neither of the stereotypes was good, but she had to sigh and accept it. It was two very different extremes, so she could get passed it.

**The next hat to appear was Blake wearing a helmet with a bandana over the lower half of her face, [Cochon de Guerre].**

Weiss rose a hand. "I selected this one."

Yang nodded, "Same."

**"****_Cochon de Guerre… there has to be a better name for that. Hang on._****"**

**The screen changed to show an online translator. Knox typed in the words and translated it from French to English, the result being [Pig of War].**

** "****_I'll call the War Pig. Anyway, the War Pig is worn by Blakes of all skill levels, but they all give themselves way too much credit for said skill. It's like this, a decent Blake will rush a casual team thinking they can solo the whole group. A good Blake will think she's God's gift to the community. That kind of thing._****"**

Yang was having trouble breathing seeing the face of her teammate's turn red in embarrassment and anger. She didn't really care that she was lumped in, that was just funny.

**"****_Anyway, let's move on._****"**

**The next hat to appear showed Blake with a purple, serrated headband in her hair in front of her ears with her hair fashioned to frame her face and just reaching passed her shoulders, [Moody Black].**

Yang snickered at the name, just loud enough that Blake had to elbow her for it.

Neptune tapped his chair a bit, "This one was mine."

Nora shot up like a missile, "I picked this one too!"

**"****Is that a…"**

** "****_Yes. Moving on._****"**

Jaune though a second, "So… that's another reference to that JoJo show. I think…"

**"****_Moody Blakes actually aren't all that moody, ironically. They're pretty chill. Still a bit edgy, that just comes with the territory, but it's not too bad. But don't go out of your way to piss them off. You will regret it._****"**

Nora flew up to stand in her chair, "Yes! Yes~! Fear me!" She started to laugh in usual over-the-top-Nora way.

**The next hat to pop in showed Blake with her hair dyed in bright pink and lavender stripes, [Cheshire].**

Blake went into a miniature moment of shock at the almost painfully bright colors. "What on Remnant?"

Yang chuckled, "That's a good look for you."

"Yang…" Blake just groaned and shook her head.

Velvet's hand rose slightly, "I picked this one, by the way."

**"****_This Blake isn't taking the game seriously. At all. She's probably playing just to kill time with her headphones on and listening to music or something. She's just here to mess around. That's it._****"**

Velvet let out a sigh of relief, thankful it wasn't a bad stereotype.

**The next hat to pop up was Blake with her hair tied back into a ponytail that split into two strands from the tie, [Two Tailed].**

Coco's hand rose slightly, "Mine."

Ren nodded, "I selected this as well."

**"****_Two Tail Blakes are the veteran Blake mains. They're basically the old school players that know their shit. So, you know, watch out for that._****"**

Coco chuckled with a nod, "Nice."

**The next hat was a black balaclava over her face with her ears popping out from the top, [Old School].**

Jaune's hand raised slightly, "I picked this one, actually."

Yang crossed her arms and tilted her head.

Ruby turned toward her sister, confused, "Yang? What is it?"

"It… kind of reminds me of that Spy character from the main theater."

Ruby looked back up to the screen, her head tilting to match Yang's. Her head returned to normal in surprise, "Oh yeah!"

Jaune looked around, not having been in the theater at the time, "Um… who?"

Pyrrha explained it for her leader, "A version of you we saw in the past."

"Yeah." Coco shuddered a bit remembering that version disguising as her, all the way down to the smallest details. "_That_ was a fun one…"

**"****_This is the hat of the old school player, but not in this game. This Blake has been playing long before this game ever came out. They pick the hat because they remember playing the old games and are going on a nostalgia trip. Oh! Also, they _****will********_backstab you out of nowhere. It will be embarrassing for you. Just accept it now._****"**

Jaune thought to himself and nodded, "That's alright, I guess."

**The next to appear showed Blake wearing a beret with a small feline design on the front facing the screen, [Cat's Eye].**

Pyrrha slowly raised her hand, "I selected this one."

**"****_This one really depends on what color its painted._****"**

Yang jumped up and pointed to the red-haired champion, "Quick, what color did you pick?!"

Pyrrha was caught off guard and scrambled to remember, "Uh…! Oh! I picked a muted purple!"

**"****_If it's the default or some muted color, then they're pretty chill._****"**

Pyrrha sighed in relief.

**"****_But if it's pink or lime green, then good luck having fun when she's in the server._****"**

**The final hat of the day showed Blake with a hood and mask, both designed to resemble a sneaking panther, [Scorn].**

**Knox sounded almost pained, like he was trying to hold something back, "****_This one… is the go-to hat… for… AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!_****"**

**The screen turned red and shook as the edgy sound played loudly again.**

Yang fell over laughing. "Oh man! At least none of us picked that one."

**The screen cut to black as Knox had to calm himself down again, "****_I'm sorry! I just had to, man. Okay, let's try this again._****"**

**The scene returned from black, "****_Okay, this is obviously the edgy hat. In fact, it's THE edgy hat, worn by nearly thirty percent of Blake mains. It's probably the reason that Blake is stuck with the edgy stereotype as a whole._****"**

**Returned to Blake dancing down the track.**

** "****_And that's the last of them for this round. Yang's up next, so watch for that one. Until next time._****"**

Yang's laughter subsided and she took her seat again. "Oh, I'm looking forward to that one~"


	4. Hats: Yang

**Knox: We're backk baby~!**

**King: Good to be.**

**Knox: You know the drill by now. This one is Yang. Now, I ****_did_**** get some ideas sent in, but oddly few for Yang and most of those would be miscs, not hats. Either way, I appeciate what you sent in for the group after. Anyway, let's do this! Hat Stereotypes for Yang! Hit it!**

**/\**

Yang stretched her back and sighed with a grin, "Alright! Time to see what you all picked for me."

**The scene opened to Yang dancing down the same tracks as the others. She had a cloth military hat set to the right side of her head.**

** "****_Yang Xiao Long, the Golden, Pun-fueled, Rocket Jockey._****"**

Yang rolled her eyes, "Alright. Good thing I went through the weapons too, or I'd be lost."

**"****_The most common main in the entire game._****"**

Yang felt a certain pride knowing she was so popular to the players.

**"****_And it's not surprising. She's fun to play and her skill ceiling is pretty high. She's probably my most played character behind Coco._****"**

Coco raised an eyebrow, a slight grin on her face, "Oh yeah? So, I'm his favorite?"

**"****_But… that's because I like to punch people with these._****"**

**The screen showed a pair of dark gold gauntlets with bright yellow comets on the back of the metal and up her arm with the name and stats below the picture, [Draco Meteor]. The stats in blue text read, [Critical hits while Rocket Jumping] and [Increased Critical Hit damage]. The stats in red read, [Does not receive Random Critical Hits] and [20% slower swing speed].**

** "****_A… a lot._****"**

**The screen zoomed in on a kill count of 7,538.**

Yang let out an impressed whistle. "Damn. That's a heck of a count for second place. Does this guy have a life?"

Nora, however, saw something else in that moment, "What's a rocket jump?" She bounced in her seat a bit, excited at the sound.

**"****_Anyway, let's get back into it. Let's kick this off!_****"**

**The first hat to appear was a muted green garrison cap set to the right side of her head, a pin with a flying Long dragon, [Don't Call Me Shirley].**

Nora's hand shot up, "Mine!"

Yang's head tilted, "I feel like this is a reference I don't get."

Coco's eyebrow raised with a smirk. "And it seems to be the pick of our narrator."

**Something different this time was an extra little lettering near the bottom, [Ft. Chaos Lord Roscoso].**

"He got help?" Blake surmised.

**The voice that followed this time sounded totally different, a giggling mess of a man, "Okay! The DCMS, also known as the go to hat for every Yangster main~"**

Yang stopped a moment, "A what main?"

**"****It's a 'high'-class hat~ But I'm not supposed to drag-on~ Eh?"**

Yang chuckled. Everyone else did not.

**They could hear Knox in the distant background, "****_Get to the stereotype!_****"**

** "****Fine… Okay. Again, this is the common Yangster hat, a Yang Prankster you see. So, expect her to jump in out of nowhere and smack you into the ground with her fist. She'll obviously be using the Draco Meteor and usually the Rocket Jumper, but sometimes they use normal launchers. But one thing is for sure; she's just having fun. Jumping around the map and just having a good time."**

Nora laughed happily, "Yes! I like that one!"

Yang sighed with a smirk, "I almost regret not picking that one."

**The hats swapped to show Yang with her hair cut short, almost resembling the style worn by Mercury, [Closest to the Sun].**

Yang had a mini heart attack at the sight, falling out of her chair and foaming at the mouth.

Blake smirked, "Worth it to pick this one."

Yang was up again, her eyes red, "You picked what?!"

"Calm down Yang. It's just a game."

**Knox returned to the mic, "****_The Closest to the Sun Yangs think they're hot shit with the Fire Launcher._****"**

Yang chuckled a bit at that one.

**"****_But one thing's for sure, she's definitely wearing the full Mercury set. You know. This, Fight Night…_****"**

**As he spoke, the model of Yang swapped to wearing a partial zip up jacket, in yellow and black, with armor on both arms.**

** "****_… _****_and Bring the Noise._****"**

**The Yang now wore a pair of black pants with her usual belt flair over her side.**

Coco nodded, "I admit, it's not a terrible look. The guy himself is an ass, but the style looks good on Yang."

"No!" Yang slammed her hands, "Not with hair that short!"

Coco rolled her eyes at Yang's outburst.

Nora jumped up to look toward Blake, "Did you do that? Pick the set?"

Blake shook her head. "No. I just picked the first short haired thing I could find."

Yang was still having her breakdown, "Why?! You all know how important my hair is to me!"

**"****_That's it really. Next hat!_****"**

**The next hat to appear had Yang wearing a green military cap with a dragon pin on the front of the canvas headwear, [Top Gun].**

Sun's hand shot up, "Mine!"

Coco was more relaxed as her hand raised, "Same here."

**"****_This is the Yang that has mastered rocket jumping, made it an artform._****"**

Sun pumped his fist in excitement, "Yes!"

Coco just shrugged.

**"****_Problem is, she's not as good at deathmatching. She'll drop in, get in a bit of damage, but she'll rarely get the kill. And when you finally turn to fight back, she's halfway across the map again._****"**

Sun's excitement died a bit, be he still smiled. "Eh. I can live with that."

**The hat to follow showed Yang with a pilot's helmet, complete with a visor over her eyes. A Long dragon adorned either side, snaking around the helmet, [Fei Long].**

Neptune's hand raised slightly, "I got this one."

**"****_This one is like the Top Gun in that she's mastered the art of rocket jumping, but she's also really good at deathmatching. So, expect to get bombed out of nowhere and killed before you ever see her land._****"**

Neptune grinned, "Nice!"

Sun groaned a bit, but it passed pretty quickly.

**"****_Alright! What's next?_****"**

**The hat that appeared was a bizarre sort. For one thing, it was a standard yellow cap, but it blended into her actual hair. Same color and everything. It was hard to tell where hat ended, and hair started, [Star Gold].**

Yang's hand shot up, "Mine~! I remembered the version we saw earlier with those Stand things. The Jaune in that one had a hat like that."

**"****Is that a JoJo…"**

** "****_Yes. Moving on._****"**

Jaune paused a moment. "You… you don't think that's the JoJo series… do you?"

Everyone was confused for a moment, but then they thought about it. For one thing, they were fictional in the 'world' on screen, maybe the JoJo series thing followed a similar idea.

**"****_I'm just going to save time from now on. When it's a JoJo reference, I'll start by saying JoJo. This means you'll get fans using it. Then, I'll go over important stereotypes. Problem is, the Star Gold is the most JoJo of all the JoJo hats. The Yang with Star Gold will pretty much always be running around trying to punch things._****"**

Weiss nodded, "Yang to a T."

Yang just shrugged and accepted it. It wasn't actually wrong.

**"****_And I'm going to accept…_****" ****the screen changed to show a video thumbnail of Yang, posing like a JoJo character then it showed the view count of over 100,000, "****_Yeah… This is at least partially my fault._****"**

Yang chuckled a bit. "What's with the posing?"

Ren shrugged, "Likely something within this JoJo series."

**"****_Speaking of…_****"**

**The hats swapped over to show Yang's hair swapped over with her bangs curled into a set of three over her forehead. The hair behind her was tied into a braid with a small ring of hair at the bottom, [Golden Experience].**

Yang's chuckling turned into a small coughing fit with a laugh sprinkled in, "What is that?!"

Ruby's hand shot up, "I picked that one. It looks funny."

Yang was still laughing a little, "It does~ It really does."

**"****_JoJo. This is the Yang that could be considered the team leader. She comes up with strategies and tries to get her team to consider them. Whether they listen or not is up in the air, but she's usually right so…_****"**

Ruby celebrated internally. After the last two, she needed a good stereotype for her choice.

**The next hat popping up showed Yang's long hair under control for once, tied back into a ponytail where the control fell away into a set of nine frayed sections from the tie, [Kyuubiko].**

Yang blinked in surprise, but with a certain admiration, "That looks pretty cool. I wonder if I could figure out how to do that…"

Ren's hand raised slightly, "I selected this one."

**"****_The Kyuubiko is also known by its translation, Nine Tailed Fox._****"**

Yang grinned again, "Oh? So Ren thinks I'm foxy, huh?"

Ren was calm, letting Yang's statement pass. His lack of reaction was the only thing keep Nora from fuming. That and she knew Yang wasn't actually interested in Ren, for whatever reason. Nora saw her flirt with some of the guys at Beacon, but never actually seemed interested in Ren.

**"****_Nine Tailed Yangs are the pretty aggressive, more likely to rush the objective. And while its great that they play the objective for once, they usually get killed quickly because they don't wait for their team._****"**

Ren sighed, but let it pass over him. It was just a silly video after all.

**The next hat to pop onto the screen showed Yang with her hair parted into three larger strands: a large grouping down her back while two groups framed her face and over her chest, [Dragon's Mane].**

Pyrrha and Velvet both rose their hands. They glanced toward one another but said nothing for a moment. Finally, Pyrrha spoke, "I suppose we both picked this one."

Velvet nodded, "Yeah. I guess we did."

**"****_These Yangs are the best at one thing. Air shots. If you're in the air, you're a dead man. That said, she'll struggle against more mobile ground targets._****"**

Both Pyrrha and Velvet were happy enough their stereotype wasn't that bad.

**The next to pop up showed Yang with her hair tied back into a large red bead at the base of her back, a tuft of hair extending the orb, [Shadow Dragon].**

No one raised a hand. Seems none of them picked this one.

**"****_Okay, I bet you're thinking this is the edgy hat. Well, no. I have a better one for that. But I get the confusion with a name like that. Truth be told, I've only ever seen one guy wear it and that's King._****"**

**The loadout changed to show Yang wearing the 'hat,' a gold-leather jacket that showed off her midriff, and dark jeans with black boots. A picture of a purple fire with a golden crown appeared in the upper left section of the screen, likely a profile picture.**

** "****_So… there's that. Moving on, I guess._****"**

Yang looked over the full design and tilted her head slightly. She had to admit she liked the look. Truth be told, it looked more like a more conservative version of what she was wearing now, so it wasn't that crazy to think about. That said, she did like the idea of adding a bit more gold to her look.

**The next hat appearing on the screen showed Yang with her hair tied back into a standard ponytail, [Dragon's Tail].**

Weiss tapped her heel against the floor with her arms crossed, "I picked this one."

**"****_The Yang that picks this is likely a neat freak. She wanted everything in her life to be clean, prim, and properly designed. She has all the streamlined and clean cosmetics. So, naturally, she had to get Yang's hair under control._****"**

Weiss shrugged, "I'm not against the stereotype. Yang would do well to get her hair under control."

Yang turned toward the heiress, "You got a problem with my hair?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Yang, you might be proud of your hair, but it's a mess. Not to mention how long it is. You get mad when it gets damaged in a fight, but what else did you think would happen?"

"Your hair is long too!"

"And in a ponytail on the side of my head, where it's easier to keep track of and control. Pyrrha does the same thing, tied back and under control."

The two glared at one another but the rest just sighed and let it pass. Those two were diametrically opposed to each other on a lot of things, but they always managed to get it together after some time.

**The hats swapped again to show Yang with her hair pulled into a braid tied back around a ring at the base, [Frost Dragon].**

Jaune's hand went up ever so slightly, "Mine."

**"****_Frost Yangs are more known to be among the lower end of the skill level. You see this, and there's a good chance she's a newer player that'll try her hardest, but it'll be pretty basic stuff. That said, there's also the rare god-tier Yangs that stomp servers. The ratio pretty vast, but just enough to make you flinch when you first see them._****"**

Jaune sighed, not exactly happy about that one. He knew he wasn't in the higher tier in… anything. His friends always told him he was better than he gave himself credit for, and that might be true, but he was still far behind the rest of them. The only things he had going for him was being a team leader and maybe a few class grades.

**The next popping up showed a dragon-based helmet with a long yellow tassel down the back, [Heavenly Golden Dragon].**

Everyone had already had their picks shown, so everyone was just interested to see where this was going.

**"****_This one is like the War Pig for Blake, it's a Yang that gives herself a little too much credit. You know, good thinks they're godly, okay thinks they can solo a full team. That kind of thing. You know… There's a lot of hats like that out there. I'm going to call them all War Pigs from now on._****"**

Blake nodded, "Okay, that's understandable. It was to set up a new phrase for the series."

**They could hear Knox shifting through something, "****_Okay. Edgy hat. Ready? Set?_****"**

**The hat changed to show Yang with a hair cut straight out of the apocalypse, hair shaved on the sides of her head and her remaining hair forming a long mohawk, [End Times].**

Yang fell out of her seat and to the floor, foaming at the mouth. That look was disgusting to her. The short hair looks didn't fit her style and she loved her hair too much to ever let that happen to her. But that? That was her embodiment of evil!

**The screen flashed 3, 2, 1… Cue the edgy music and shaking screen. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to get the joke across.**

**The screen went black again before returning to the Yang dancing from the beginning, "****_And that's it! Team RWBY down. Next week is Jaune, so look forward to that. See you all next time._****"**

Yang laughed a bit to herself, "That was interesting. Well… until that last one."


	5. Hats: Jaune

**Knox: Jaune's turn baby!**

**King: And you say ****_I_**** take a long time.**

**Knox: Now I'm just like SoundSmith~**

**King: Sure...**

**Knox: You know the drill! Let's do this!**

**/\**

It was time for the next round of stereotypes. Each of the students were sitting in their chairs, excited to see where this goes weird.

**The screen opened to show a Jaune dancing down the same trainline the rest had, dressed similarly to the version they saw on the big screen that kicked this whole thing off.**

** "****_Alright! Jaune Arc, the healer-slash-tank designed to be hold points and keep enemies at bay. That means they're all team players willing to support their teams, right? Well, kind of. Let's talk about it._****"**

**The first hat appeared in the form of a full plate helmet over his head with face revealed, [Knight Sights].**

Nora's arm shot up, "Mine!"

Sun rose his hand as well, "Same here."

**"****_These are the Jaune mains that know what they are and what they're supposed to do. These are the guys that get shit done. They've played the class long enough to know their place is on the point or escorting the cart. That said, they can get pretty bad tunnel vison and ignore anything that isn't the objective. Back them up and they'll be an unmovable wall._****"**

Nora pumped her fist into the air, "YES! Awesome one!"

Jaune had considered picking that one, but it was just edged out by another hat in the set.

**The hats swapped to show Jaune with his hair under control and slicked down slightly, [Corporate Cut].**

Weiss raised her hand slightly, "I selected this one."

Yang crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly in thought, "This one seems familiar."

** "****_The Corporate Cut is for the Jaune mains with one big difference from the rest. They're masochists._****"**

Yang burst out into laughter as Weiss's paled shock. She had to take a few deep breaths to be able to speak again, "Something you want to tell us, Ice Queen?"

Weiss growled at Yang's attempt to make things worse.

**"****_Hear me out. You have to be a masochist to pair in a cue with a Weiss main._****"**

Yang was still laughing but came back to a realization. "Oh yeah. It was on the big screen. With the white Prince Charming coat."

Ruby thought back before she smiled. "Oh right! I remember that."

Weiss groaned to herself, still not happy about her version's underlying stereotype.

**"****_That's the usual for the Corporate Cut Jaunes. Next hat!_****"**

**The next hat to appear showed Jaune with a headband with a lime green heart over his forehead. His hair was substantially wilder, losing all sense of control, [The Worldly].**

Yang chuckled as she raised her hand. "Mine. And if I had to guess…"

**"****_Jojo…_****"**

"Knew it."

**"****_This guy is not taking anything in the game seriously. Guy's just here to fuck around and have fun. Somehow, he'll still have one of the highest scores on the board though… That said, if there's a Star Gold Yang anywhere in the server, you can expect that to drop significantly. Those two will just be off fighting each other rather than actually playing any objectives._****"**

"Makes sense." Ren nodded, "If memory serves, the hats are based on the two that fought in the version we saw on screen. So, if it's a fictional show that people enjoy that much, they'll run with it. Like when you find someone else who enjoys the same series."

**The next hat to make an appearance was a blue knit cap covered in yellow stars with a horseshoe set over his forehead, [Go Jauney, Go].**

Yang started to laugh again. "Well, that's different."

Ruby raised a hand to the sky, "My pick!"

**"****_JoJo._****"**

This caught Yang off guard for half a second but thought back over the other weird hats with that label. She nodded and chuckled to herself.

**"****_This is the Jaune that's an all-around okay guy, but quick to bouts of selfishness. He'll abandon the objective to pursue some kind of personal objective. Be it a contract, revenge kill, or whatever._****"**

Ruby groaned and huffed in her chair.

Yang chuckled a little.

**They could hear Knox flipping through papers. "****_Okay… There's usually only one JoJo hat, but Yang had two. And considering Yang is the punchy one, she'll have the most, right?_****"**

**The next hat had Jaune with long blonde hair that curled into full circles around his collar, [Mr. President].**

** "****_Fucking… Seriously?!_****"**

Yang burst out into laughter, "I guess that's another JoJo thing."

Coco lowered her glasses a bit to get a better look at the style, "You know, Arc… You could actually look pretty good with longer hair. Maybe not that specifically, but still."

Jaune sighed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Yang looked around, "Anyone pick this?" No reply from her friends was all the answer she needed.

**"****_JoJo. This guy has to be first for everything. New weapon, he picks it up and figures out all the little ins and outs. He might not tell you what he's done, but it'll get to you eventually as more people follow his lead. It's his greatest pride at this point._****"**

**The next hat came onto the screen and showed Jaune with a white military cap with his family symbol on the front, [Defender].**

Neptune tapped his chair's armrest. "I got this one."

Yang chuckled, "Bet it's a tryhard hat."

**"****_Defenders are the types that seem to forget they have weapons. His shield is always out and placed forward. This will usually result in getting backstabbed pretty often. He's not great with situational awareness is what I'm saying._****"**

**To prove the point, a clip showed Knox, playing as Yang, killing a Nora and a Blake right behind their team's Jaune without him noticing.**

Nora laughed, both at the scene and the guy that picked it.

Neptune sighed and sunk in his seat.

**The scene swapped to show the next hat. It showed Jaune with longer hair paired with a red ribbon over his forehead and tied in the back, a bit of ribbon hanging down from it. [One Man Army]**

Blake's hand raised slightly, "I picked this one."

Yang chuckled a bit, "I could see that."

**"****_Okay, this a War Pig in the worst way. This Jaune thinks he'll never die! Even if he's the only on the point against a full team while his own team is dead or running to the point. He thinks he can fight the entire the enemy team by himself but will usually end up dead for it._****"**

Yang sputtered before laughing.

Blake groaned a little in embarrassment, but not for too long. It was a dumb little joke video after all.

**The next hat to pop up showed Jaune with a crown seemingly made of miniature swords, [King of Swords] (by PrankK1ng).**

No one seemed to have claimed this one.

**"****_King of Swords Jaunes are different depending on the colors you get it painted._****"**

**The paints changed along the small hilts as he spoke.**

** "****_Bright metallic colors are usually good leaders and decent fighters. Dark or muted colors are Blake mains that don't realize they're not playing a stealth character anymore. Seriously guys, he's twice Blake's size! You can't hide behind the boxes!_****"**

Yang laughed and imagined Jaune trying to stealth around like Blake.

**The next hat had Jaune wearing a knight's helmet like the Night Sights, however this helmet had a long plume of hair like a ponytail descending from the back of the armored headpiece, [Knight's Honor] (by unknown).**

Coco raised a hand slightly at her wrist, "Mine."

Pyrrha smiled a bit, "I picked this one as well, actually."

"Oh yeah?" Coco grinned, "Cool."

**"****_Oh boy… Okay! Knight's Honor was a promotional item, so it's pretty hard to find these days. But if you do see it, then it's pretty safe to say they're one of two people. Either they're masters in the trading scene or they're stupidly rich._****"**

Coco chuckled a bit, "That's all? Was kind of hoping for more."

**The hats changed again to show Jaune with a long braid in his hair ended by a small tuft of hair at the end, [Dragon's Whisker].**

Ren spoke up this time, "I selected this one."

**"****_Dragon's Whisker Jaunes are the types that watch all those martial arts movies. They usually play Ren or Sun, but they had to swap over to Jaune for the game._****"**

Ren shrugged and wasn't about to deny that he enjoyed a good martial arts movie now and then.

**The next hat showed Jaune with another knight-themed helmet. This one came in the form of a skull with open jaw showing Jaune's face between the skull and jaw, [Revenant].**

No claims.

**"****_Ready for it?_****"**

**Cue the shaking screen and edgy music.**

Yang laughed again, "I could guess that."

**And then the scene returned to the dancing Jaune, "****_And that's it for this one._****"**

Nora gasped in insult, "What about Jaune and Velvet?! They didn't get to see theirs!"

"Nora!" Jaune shouted and tried to get his teammate back under control.

**"****_Now, remember, if you didn't see a hat you personally liked there is a video at the end to clean up any loose extras. So, keep an eye out for that. Until then, next up is Nora. This should be interesting… See you all then._****"**

Nora sat back down again with a huff. "I guess that's okay…"


	6. Hats: Nora

**Knox: Boom! I'm back baby!**

**King: For how long?**

**Knox: Shut up! This is my world!**

**King: Technically, it's still mine.**

**Knox: Not the point. Let's go!**

**/\**

Nora was bouncing in her chair, anxious for what was to come, "Let's do this!"

**The screen opened to show Nora conga dancing down the familiar track.**

Nora chuckled a little at the sight, getting ready for her turn.

**"****_Alright! Nora. The explosive class designed for area denial and destruction. You'd think that would make her one of the try-hard classes, but most Nora mains I see are pretty chill._****"**

Nora had a toothy grin across her face.

**"****_That said, there are no shortage of stereotypes. Let's talk about them._****"**

**The first hat to appear on Nora's head showed an old Norse helmet with interweaving etchings, [Viking Steel].**

"Mine!" Yang shouted.

**"****_Viking Steel hats are often seen on more aggressive builds for Nora. They'll jump in and try to bomb you, but the skill level is all over the place, so it's hit or miss if they kill you._****"**

Yang snickered at the inherent pun in there. "Nice~"

**"****_That's about it. Expect for them to jump around and rush you whenever possible._****"**

Yang nodded with a grin, "I can get behind that one."

**The next hat showed Nora with her hair significantly longer and tied into an interwoven braid. At the base, a short maul symbol hung with the tie at the base of her back, [Odinsdotter] (by PrankK1ng).**

Nora's hand shot up, "MINE!"

**"****_Two words. Hammer time. The daughters of Odin (yes, it literally means Odin's daughter) are some of the most aggressive people in the game, but unlike the Viking Steel Nora's they exclusively use their melee weapon, usually a hammer._****"**

Nora laughed, happy with her option.

**"****_This usually gets them killed because their awareness is… less than ideal, but it's usually pretty common that she will get her revenge._****"**

Nora didn't really seem to care about the downside, just happy with her stereotype.

**Hat's swapped again to show Nora wearing a helmet seemingly made of leather and light blue ice, [Tundra-dere].**

Weiss waved her hand slightly, "I picked this one."

**"****_Oh goodie! Tundra-dere Noras are an interesting bunch. You know that bratty girl you knew in school who came across like a total bitch, but it turned out that she DID have a soft side for you even though she'll never say it out loud? That's this hat._****"**

Weiss blinked in surprise.

Yang, Nora, and Ruby were all laughing at how accurate it was.

**Time to swap hats again. This one showed Nora with her hair slicked back flat with what almost resembled cat ears on either side of her head, [Deadly Queen].**

Jaune tapped his chair a bit before speaking, "I actually picked this one."

Nora huffed, still feeling betrayed about Jaune picking a crown for Ruby, but not for the actual 'Queen of the Castle.'

**This time, the scene showed things from the perspective of a Nora running around a map inspired by the docks in Vale. She was getting into a fight with a Weiss dressed in a grey-blue coat and the Snow Crown, who was being forced to retreat from the explosives Nora utilized. As the Weiss approached a doorway to escape, the scene froze and warped to a clear change from gameplay to an animation.**

**The Nora swung around before posing with arms wrapped around her in a way one could almost call iconic paired with the hair with one wrapped at her lower torso while the other reached up to the opposite shoulder. As she spoke, they couldn't understand a word she was saying, captions at the bottom being the only way to tell what she was saying. [****_It's already too late for you. Killer Queen has already touched the doorway._****]**

**The game returned to show the Weiss run through the door which Nora had laced with sticky bombs, which detonated as soon as Weiss ran through.**

Yang chuckled a bit, "I feel like we're missing from context, but that was pretty cool."

**Knox's voice returned, "****_JoJo. Sticky traps everywhere! And it's like… you can't even get mad at her either. I mean, people will still call her a sticky spammer, but that's not the point. She's mastered hiding her bombs in doorways and she always seems to know when you're running through for her to detonate._****"**

Jaune didn't feel too bad about that one. It was rather nice to get a stereotype of someone that was more competent than the other options he picked.

**The hats swapped again to show Nora with a plush sloth on her head, [Secret Signal].**

Nora gasped, "Oh my gosh! I didn't see that one! I want to change mine!"

Yang just smirked, "Sorry Nora. That's what you get for not looking through everything."

"That's not fair!" But Nora had to accept that her choice had already been made and appeared.

Ren did smile to himself a bit, "I picked this one."

Nora jumped over and wrapped him in a tight hug, "Aw! You remembered!"

"Nora!" Ren pleaded, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh!" Nora let him go to fall back in his chair. "Sorry."

**"****_This is the most chill player you will ever find. She's just here to have fun and enjoy the game. That's it._****"**

Ren smiled and nodded approvingly.

**Time for a new hat! This one showed Nora with a pink work-out headband over her forehead, [Training Gear].**

Sun tapped his chair before raising his hand, "Right here! But I painted it gold."

**"****_Training Gear is the usual Work Out set. They probably have the full set with the tank top and the training pants. Conversely, they could have painted it to fit into another set, often being blue, red, or purple. If it's gold, it's a Sun main._****"**

Sun had to laugh at that one.

**The hats swapped to show Nora with a plate-metal helmet with three spires rising up from the forehead, [Hammer Knight].**

Neptune spoke up first, "Mine."

Coco nodded, "Same here."

**"****_Hammer Knights are team players, but in a bit of a try-hard-y kind of way. If you're fucking up, you WILL be hearing about it. But they usually do their job well and expect you to the do the same. They'd be better off in Competitive servers, but they usually play in casual._****"**

Coco shrugged, "Not great."

Neptune sighed, "Not terrible, but yeah… Definitely not great."

**The next hat to appear had Nora wearing a blast shield over her face designed for bomb defusal and demolitions, [Blast It All].**

Velvet found herself snickering. _It sounds so posh~_

Blake waved her hand a bit, "I picked this one."

**"****_War Pig, and a big one._****"**

Blake sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

**"****_Noras that where this think they can do anything and knock out anyone with three clean hits. But, more often than not, they get killed very quickly, either by entering a Ruby's sightline or trying to break Jaune's shield and getting backstabbed while she isn't paying attention._****"**

Blake sighed.

Coco and Neptune looked toward one another and nodded. At least theirs wasn't that bad.

**The hats swapped again to show Nora with a solid metal helmet with a pair of steel wings molded onto either side of her head, [Thunderer].**

Ruby's hand shot up, "Mine!"

Nora gawked a bit, "That is pretty cool…"

**"****_Thunderer Noras are a sort of Hybrid Nora Knight. For those that don't know, these are the Nora's that favor their hammer over their grenades. A Hybrid version will switch between whichever is necessary and this is THE Hybrid hat for Nora Knights._****"**

Ruby didn't feel too bad with that one.

**"****_Let's see… time for one more…_****"**

**The hats changed to show Nora with a spiked helmet complete with a facemask over her lower face, [Raider].**

Yang snickered, "What for it…"

**The edgy music started to blare.**

"Knew it."

**"****_That's the last one for now. Remember, if you didn't find your favorite hat then remember that there's the wrap up at the end. Either way, let's get going. Pyrrha is the next one, so look forward to that._****"**

Pyrrha sighed and mentally prepared herself for what was to come.


	7. Hats: Pyrrha

**Knox: Back again everybody~**

**King: Took a bit, but that's not too surprising.**

**Knox: That is... entirely your fault.**

**King: Sure it is...**

**/\**

Everyone sat in anticipation for what was to come. Pyrrha was always untouchable, unbeatable. But now, she was a game character that had to be balanced against everyone else. What's more, it would be interesting to see what weird stereotypes would be linked to Pyrrha.

**Like all the others, Pyrrha was dancing down a railway as Knox's voice appeared, "**_**Pyrrha Nikos. Four time champion of Mistral's junior huntsmen tournaments, top student of Sanctum Academy, and the pride of Argus. The legendary Invincible Girl. She's got all this lore about how great she is, she must be the best character in the game right?**_" **Suddenly, the camera zoomed in on Pyrrha's face, "**_**Right?**_"

**When everything returned to normal, Knox continued, "**_**This is the thoughts of every new player to ever pick up the game. So there's a LOT of stereotypes to go over. And I think you can tell what to expect.**_"

That did not fill Pyrrha with confidence, that's for sure. Sure, it was nice that there wasn't the same unbeatable stigma, but it was hard to ignore the fact that they weren't going to be very good. There was a reason she was a four time champion, when she could just have easily walked away after the first big win. She was competitive. Now, she had to sit back and wait to see where this goes.

**The first hat to appear showed Pyrrha with a bronze, spartan helmet over her head, metal protrusions hugging her cheeks and over her nose, [300%].**

Nora's hand was up in an instant, "Mine!"

"_**Okay, let's get the low hanging fruit out of the way. This is the new player picking up the game for the first time and thinks if she puts on this hat it makes them look tough and cool. It was one of Pyrrha's first hats, so it's the veteran hat, right? No.**_" **Knox finished on a deadpan.**

Nora was more stunned than anything. Yang, meanwhile, was just laughing.

"_**Next hat!**_"

**The hats swapped out to Pyrrha with her usual ponytail replaced by a long braid, [Intertwining Fate].**

Yang waved her hand slightly, "Right here!"

"_**This is a slot filler. No really. Most of Pyrrha's best cosmetics are miscs, so her hair/hats just kind of ends up ignored.**_"

Yang and Nora swapped rolls, with a disgruntled Yang and a laughing Nora.

**The hats swapped over to show Pyrrha with a bronze, laurel crown resting over her ears, [Victory in Motion].**

Neptune cut through the laughter on the other side of the seats, "I got this one."

"_**Victory Pyrrha's are an interesting lot. More often than not, Pyrrha is not their main and they're just trying out a new play style for a bit. They could know all the best strategies, where to be, and when to take advantage of a whiff. But that doesn't mean they can put it into practice just yet.**_"

Neptune sighed, but at least Yang and Nora were busy laughing at each other instead of him.

"_**Just don't get it confused with…**_"

**The next hat looked very similar. However, the metal showed signs of burns and the tips of Pyrrha's hair had wisps of smoke, [Pyrrhic Victory].**

No one claimed it, but Yang did find the pun respectable.

"_**Pyrrhic Pyrrhas' propensity for perfection precludes her to pick predictable paths, particularly playing on Payload maps. Pathologically passing through points, often leading to passing on from a placed bomb. I'm not re-recording that.**_"

Weiss had to laugh a bit at the attempt at alliteration.

**The hats swapped again to show Pyrrha with a similar style of item, however it was a solid metal more resembling a set of black horns, [Iron Princess].**

Velvet raised her hand for the first time in three rounds, "I picked this one, actually."

Pyrrha turned to the rabbit faunas with a raised eyebrow. It was no secret between the two that they were in competition for Jaune's affection. This particular style, meanwhile, almost seems demon-like with the horns. So, it wasn't out of the question for Pyrrha to think Velvet picked this out of some sense of spite.

"_**The Iron Princess just came out at time of recording, so there hasn't been a lot of time to develop a stereotype. But I've been seeing it everywhere recently.**_"

Coco thought back to their options. "I think I get it. These are all recorded over time, but we got the most recent version to work with."

"_**I have noticed a few things, though. First, Iron Princesses will be more aggressive than usual. Second, they'll favor their rifle over their other options. Third, they'll probably have Eisenkanzler on Jaune.**_"

**A Jaune appeared to the side, showing a dark canvas, navy hat with a blue and gold shield pin at the center of the hat.**

Eyes turned to Velvet, since they didn't hear what she picked for Jaune, but she shook her head. "I didn't pick that one for Jaune."

"_**I know King's taken to using both of them. Take that as you will.**_"

**Hats changed again to show Pyrrha with a solid-metal, black tiara resting on her head, [Obsidian Champion].**

Blake waved her hand slightly, "Mine."

"_**Obsidian Pyrrhas are on that thin line between edgy and genuinely cool. It really depended on how the person takes it. If the rest of the outfit looks edgy, it's probably edgy. If it looks semi-normal, they're cool.**_"

Yang chuckled, "Guess we'll find out once we get to the outfits."

Blake thought back to her design, not entirely sure what her choice counted as.

**Hats swapped out again to show Pyrrha with her hair cut short, reaching only as far as her shoulders, with a canvas military hat. Said hat was a deep blue with a red trim at its base and had a golden plus sign on the front, [Military Polarity].**

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "I know I selected this one, but it looked different."

Ruby turned to her partner, "What do you mean?"

Yang had a similar confused look as Ruby, "Looked like that when I checked it out."

Weiss disagreed though, "The one I had was bright red with blue trim and had a negative sign."

"_**Okay, the Military Polarity is a weird one. First off, it comes in two forms. Positive and negative.**_"

**Both versions of the hat appeared on the screen for a moment with the positive being what was shown and negative being how Weiss described it.**

"Oh!" Ruby grinned, "That explains it."

"_**Positive Polarity Pyrrhas are the straightforward type, always going through the match just to have fun, even if she's not the best. Negative, however, turns it into a border-line War Pig. She's smart enough to recognize that she can't solo the enemy team, but not smart enough to realize she's not as good as she thinks she is.**_"

Yang and Nora had enough time to calm down and turn their laughter back to Weiss.

Weiss just sighed and shook her head, a little annoyed.

**Hats swapped around again to show Pyrrha with loose, wavy hair with a yellow ribbon and a simple mask over her eyes, [Sailor Juniper]. (by Bucky749)**

Ruby's hand shot up, "Mine!"

"_**Sailor Juniper is often worn by the Pyrrha who really likes Magical-Girl stories. You know: power of friendship, transforming sequences, a group of superpowered girls fighting monsters, etc.**_"

Yang had to laugh, "Minus the transforming, sounds like another day for team RWBY."

Blake nodded, "A little bit."

"_**If not, you got this in a crate and you're wearing it until you get something better. That, or you've got an unusual effect on it. If so… yeah, fair enough.**_"

**Hats swapped again to show Pyrrha with a section of her hair tied up at the top of her head while the rest fell down her back (think Meg from Disney's Hercules), [I Won't Say it].**

Coco raised her hand slightly, "Right here."

"_**Can't Say It Pyrrhas are a bit weird, I'll be honest. The biggest stereotype is that they tend to have that one friend they can't admit they like in real life. Be it as a friend or a potential love interest. That said, in game, they're just quiet and not really getting involved unless they have a friend on the server.**_"

Coco raised an eyebrow, but after a moment just shrugged. She couldn't think of anyone in that case so it was just a bunk stereotype. It wasn't the first time, but still.

**Hats changed over again to show Pyrrha with her hair tied back and a small black hat set on her head, [Torero].**

Sun's hand shot up, "Mine!"

**There was a moment as music started to build before Les Toreadors from Carmen began to blast from the speakers. Each strike of the symbols in the background was a kill on the screen of whatever unfortunate sap got in her way. This went on for about a minute with a small lull in the middle of the bombastic music for a quieter moment as Pyrrha ran along a map searching for her next victim. As the bombastic music hit an ending point, the screen turned black with white lettering saying, [I spent too much time on this joke].**

**As Knox started to talk again, the rest of the sonata was playing in the background behind him. "**_**Be afraid! Be very afraid! If you **_**ever** _**see a Torero Pyrrha on the enemy team and you don't have your team with you, run. You will die. Toreros are masters of jukes and odd movements to screw with your tracking. It's hard to get a read on them and you will die unless you get super lucky. Keep an eye out.**_"

Sun beamed with a certain pride hearing he got a truly awesome stereotype with that one. He'd gotten decent ones, but not the server stomper, so it was fun to get the best of the options.

"_**Okay then. This is usually the part where we get the JoJo hat. Everyone has one, so Pyrrha's should be next.**_"

**Pyrrha's next hat showed her wearing a wide brimmed hat with a series of cut out sections that break up the shade given by the brim. A pair of goggles were wrapped around the hat for good measure, [Go! Go! Nikos!].**

Pyrrha raised her hand slightly, "I picked this one."

"_**JoJo. The best friend you'll ever have. She'll be tough, sure, but you'll improve because of it. That said, there are limits to her patience. She's got a good heart, but you wouldn't think it unless you took the time to find out. It's also a really nice hat, so you see non JoJo fans picking it up.**_"

Pyrrha didn't have much to say, but liked what she _did_ get.

**Things returned to show Pyrrha as she danced down the railway.**

"_**And that's it. For now anyway. Weirdly, I couldn't find an edgy hat. Well… yet, anyway. Again, most of Pyrrha's best cosmetics are miscs, so the hats are usually after thoughts. When we get back around for the clean up episode, I might find one. Until then, next up is Ren. See you next time.**_"

Pyrrha smiled, "That wasn't that bad."

Weiss huffed, "Speak for yourself."

Blake nodded. She and Weiss had less than desirable, overarching stereotypes with their characters. For now, they just had to wait and see if Ren would also follow suit.


	8. Hats: Ren

**Knox: These take forever to think up...**

**King: Are you complaining?**

**Knox: I guess not? Either way, let's get into this I guess.**

**/\**

The next round was Ren, and it was time to see how the stoic warrior would be customized.

**It opened like any other, with Ren dancing down the tracks. Though, his dance was subdued.**

Yang smirked and elbowed Ren's side, "Your turn~ Hope you're ready."

"_**Ren…"**_ **Knox sighed. "**_**I don't really have much to add. Ren as a character is really quiet. Let's just talk stereotypes.**_"

**The first hat to appear was a simple short chef's hat, [Chef's Special]. (Suggested by IHateGenericCereal)**

No one claimed it.

"_**Chef's Specials are just okay. That's it. They aren't really all that memorable in game. Not crazy good, but not hilariously bad either. Just there.**_"

Nora chuckled a little, "Bet it could come with an apron, too."

"Oh yeah." Yang laughed. "That one that says 'Do nothing to the cook'?"

"Definitely!"

**The hats swapped to show Ren wearing an ornate helmet (warring states Chinese) with a pink, horsehair tassel flowing from the top, [Heavenly Steel].**

Jaune's hand was up, "Mine."

Ren raised an eyebrow, but a part of him figured it would be something aune would pick.

"_**Heavenly Steel Rens look like they'd be tryhards, but they usually aren't. Most Heavenly Steel users are mostly pretty chill. Occasionally, you get the more competitive types, but it might be a good idea to hear them out at least. They're usually good at Ren.**_"

Jaune let out a satisfied breath. He could live with that one.

**The hats swapped again to show Ren with a metal jingasa hat, paired with armor over the lover half of his face, [Never Say Die]. (By ThatWhichDoesEternalLie)**

Yang waved her hand, "Right here."

"_**Never Say Die is worn by Ren's how would be the most try-hardy players, if they ever decided to play the objective. They'd be better off in a deathmatch server, but there aren't too many of those so they just play objective game types like Deathmatch.**_"

Yang groaned, but had to accept it. She _was_ like that in game…

**Another swap showed Ren with his hair longer with a ponytail, pink streaks flowing down from the sides of his head and down the ponytail, [Party Mode].**

Sun's hand was up fast, "Boom!"

As was Neptunes, "Yo."

"_**Party Ren's are pretty chill, but in a louder way. They're loud, outgoing, and you will be hearing them. Nothing too bad, but they can be a little much with prolonged exposure.**_"

Neptune sighed while Sun just laughed.

**The next hat was Ren with a bright yellow hard hat, [Old School].**

No claims.

"_**Given that Ren is the quote-unquote builder class in the game, this makes sense. Now, this is the old school gamer who played a lot of class-based shooters in the day. That's it, really.**_"

**Hats changed again to show Ren with a headband over one eye and his hair spiked out to the side, [Hau Long]. [Featuring (and by) Silverswordmaster]**

Blake spoke up, "I picked that one."

**A low voice spoke, giving off a more bombastic personality, "**_**What can I say about the Hau Long? Maybe Hau Lon are you going to stand there YOU SON OF A… I kid. Hau Longs are patient. Like, really patient. Truth be told, they're actually really good at the game and most of time they're killed because of someone else's fuck up or completely at random.**_"

**A scene played showing a Ruby backpedaling from someone playing Coco, running into Ren and getting them both killed.**

Nora snickered at the scene.

All in all, Blake was okay with this one.

**Hats changed again to sow Ren with a short tail in his hair with a long red ribbon flowing down his back, [Red Ribbon of Fate].**

Pyrrha's hand raised slightly, "I picked this one."

"_**The Red Ribbon of Fate is worn by Rens who don't really play by themselves and only really with their significant other. You can figure out who their partner plays based on the color the ends of the Ribbon are painted.**_"

Yang smirked, "Oh? And what color did she pick I wonder?"

Pyrrha glanced away, embarrassed slightly, "A-arcadian gold…"

**Ren's new hat was a green military canvas cap with a small pink feather to the side, [Upholding Peace].**

Coco waved, "Mine."

Weiss nodded, "It was my pick as well."

"_**Oh boy… Okay. Upholding Peace is a War Pig. But not just any War Pig, it's a full on superiority complex.**_"

Weiss and Coco could feel that embarrassment from a mile away.

"_**He thinks he's the best Ren player in the world and won't hear anything otherwise. And they're usually not even that good.**_"

Yang was cackling at the embarrassed look on Weiss's face.

**Ren's new hat was a rounded hat with a brim that curved upward slightly, a set of small feathers were set in the band with three on either side, [Best Boy].**

Nora's hand was up instantly, "Mine!"

"_**JoJo. This Ren is the best bro you can have in a game. He'll always have your back when you need him. Even when he's on the other team, you'd want to go get a drink with him after.**_"

Nora jumped into a victory pose, "YES!"

**The next hat showed Ren with a sleeping cap on his head, [Let Sleeping Rens Lie].**

Yang laughed at the pun, but was now also disappointed she didn't pick it for that reason.

"_**This is **_**the **_**chill Ren. He doesn't take anything in the game seriously, just doing his own thing. Not great to have on your team, and not really all that fun to play against either. Might as well be a bot at the low settings.**_"

Now Yang was happy she didn't pick it, but also disappointed a pun hat had such a bad stereotype.

**The next hat showed Ren with a pair of buns in his hair with long strands falling from both, [Lotus Prince].**

Ren's hand went up slightly, "I picked this one."

"_**Lotus Princes are the types that can't stand people that pick on friendlies or new players. He'll go out of his way to make sure they get to have their fun. And they can usually back it up being some top level Ren players.**_"

Ren had a small smile and a nod.

**The next hat to show up had Ren with a Nuckelavee mask over his face, [Vengeance].**

This made Ren and Nora lock up in shock.

"_**Ready?**_"

**Thus, the edgy music played as the screen shook without remorse.**

Ths got Nora and Ren to turn back to normal and chuckle.

**The scene returned to the dancing Ren on the rail.**

"_**And that's the last of them for this round. Next up is Sun, so get ready for that. Thanks again for watching and cue that cello outro.**_"

The viewing came to an end and everyone took a moment to stretch.

Ren nodded slightly, "I suppose that wasn't so bad."

Weiss huffed, _At least you didn't have an overarching negative stereotype…_

Sun was giddy, bouncing slightly in his chair, "Alright! I'm next! Let's see what we've got!"


End file.
